Дорогие Фик-Райтеры
by River the Night Witch
Summary: -Где персонажи "Хранителей Снов" пишут письма фик-райтерам. Нет, не от восторга. Перевод фанфика "Dear Fanfiction Writers" автора DarkHorseBlueSky. Разрешение на перевод дано.
1. Джек

**A/N:** Здрасьте! Ривер впервые переводит чей-то фик ^^ Это очень известный фик написанный замечательной DarkHorseBlueSky - Дорогие Писатели Фанфикшна. Дабы более сблизить языковые стили, буду писать первое "Дорогие Фик-Райтеры" вместо "Дорогие Писатели Фанфикшна" потому-что все русские знают, что фик-райтеры лучше звучит, чем писатели фанфикшна. Тем более, что я сомневаюсь в многочисленности просмотров этого фика. Ведь к сожалению, здесь единицы русских. Ну да ничего.

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer):** Хранители Снов не принадлежат мне, и фик "Dear Fanfiction Writers" тоже мне не принадлежит. *жизнь-боль*

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Уберите от меня Ваши Мери Сью.

Искренне, Джек Фрост

* * *

**A/N:** DarkHorseBlueSky, DO NOT TRANSLATE THIS IN GOOGLE TRANSLATE! Believe me, you might really misunderstand this. Oh, and I'm not taking credit for anything more than my translation too!


	2. Туоф

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer):** Хранители Снов не принадлежат мне, а то бы уже третей сиквел вышел. Офигенный фик "Dear Fanfiction Writers" мне не принадлежит. *печаль-беда*

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Как вы СМЕЕТЕ выставлять меня слабой, наивной и тупой дурой?

Я Королева Армии Зубных Фей и наша месть будет СТРАШНА!

Искренне, Туоф.

* * *

**A/N:** DarkHorseBlueSky, DO NOT TRANSLATE THIS IN GOOGLE TRANSLATE! Believe me, you might really misunderstand this. Oh, and I'm not taking credit for anything more than my translation too!


	3. Кролик

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): **Я проверяла, и Хранители Снов до сих пор не принадлежат мне. "Dear Fanfiction Writers" с больше 2K отзывов мне так же не принадлежит. *вздох*

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Между мной и Джеком ничего нет.

Так же, как и между мной и Северянином.

Или мной и Песочником.

Или мной и Кромешником.

И так далее.

Я не голубой.

Искренне, Кролик


	4. Песочник

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): **Я все еще не имею Хранителей Снов. И "Dear Fanfiction Writers" я тоже только перевожу. *фэйсом об тэйбл*

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Я понимаю, что не все в меня верят.

Однако, Я ОЧЕНЬ ДАЖЕ ВИДИМЫЙ!

Я играю свою, важную роль!

Пожалуйста, не забывайте про меня.

Искренне, Песочник


	5. Кромешник

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): **Не-а, Хранители Снов все равно принадлежат не мне. "Dear Fanfiction Writers" так же принадлежит DarkHorseBlueSky. *ну ок*

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ТАКОЙ "ЧЕРНЫЙ ЛЁД" О КОТОРОМ ВЫ ГОВОРИТЕ?

Не-очень-то-искренне, Повелитель Страхов, Великий и Ужасный Король Кошмаров, Император Ночи, Владыка Теней, Кромешник


	6. Джэйми

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): **Хранители Снов... Вы мои? Конечно...! нет. "Dear Fanfiction Writers", а Вы? Нет? Вы у DarkHorseBlueSky? Ну лааадно... *щито поделать*

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Я спросил у Джека что это за "БэннеФрост".

После долгих сомнений, он рассказал мне.

Позорище.

Я же только ребенок.

Даже не думайте пэйринговать меня или взрослого меня с Джеком.

Искренне, с навсегда покалеченной детской психикой...

Джэйми Бэннет


	7. Северянин

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): **Хранители Снов! Куда Вы! Как же я без Вас..? "Dear Fanfiction Writers", а Вы? Куда же Вы? Вы к DarkHorseBlueSky? *депрессия* Никто не хочет быть у меня.

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Я говорю с русским акцентом.

Не итальянским, французским, или, не дай Бог, немецким.

Искренне, Северянин.


	8. Кролик, Письмо 2

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): **Нет. Я определенно не имею ХС. А то что-то у меня мало денег. И "Dear Fanfiction Writes" тоже, судя по немногим отзывам что у меня есть...

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Прекратите делать из меня пьяную британскую аристократку.

Я, бл*дь, из АВСТРАЛИИ.

Искренне, Кролик


	9. Луноликий

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): **Вы уже определенно знаете, что именно я сейчас скажу. Нет, ХС и "Dear Fanfiction Writer" так мне и продолжают **не** принадлежать :(

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Я ни в какой мере не чувствую себя должным выбирать ваших Мэри Сью в Хранители без особой на то причины.

Я посвящаю духов в Хранителей Детства только если есть свободное место, ведь создание нового нуждается в громадных усилиях затрачиваемых на манипуляцию разума и памяти смертных.

Если она (Мери Сью) спасла кого-то от неминуемой гибели, то я очень за неё рад.

Однако, я не понимаю почему я должен её поощрять за её жертву вечностью под боком у одного духа Зимы, не смотря на то, насколько "милым" бы был такой "пэйринг".

Пожалуйста не забывайте, что я не идиот.

Искренне, Тсар Лунар

а.к.а. Луноликий


	10. Джек, Письмо 2

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): ** Где-е-е же Вы-ы-ы, мои дороги-и-ие ХС? Правильно, не у меня! "Dear Fanfiction Writer" у DarkHorseBlueSky, верно у неё им очень нравится.

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

В моих жилах не течет кровь расы Кролика и никак не может превратить меня в одного из них, соответственно нарушая видовой барьер, открывая идеальные возможности для Джек/Кролика.

Эта концепция просто не поддаётся моему воображению.

Искренне, Джек


	11. Туоф, Письмо 2

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): **Угадайте что? Я все такая же лохушка без прав на ХС или "Dear Fanfiction Writers":(

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Я вижу, что вы, йунные аффторы, убеждены в том, что мои слёзные железы могут спонтанно взрываться по любому поводу или без оного.

Я НЕ РЫДАЮ КАЖДЫЕ ДЕСЯТЬ СЕКУНД!

Искренне, сильно раздраженная Туоф


	12. Миссис Клаус

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): ** Кто-то - имеет ХС и написала "Dear Fanfiction Writers", а кто-то - я. *покер-фэйс*

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Северянин и я официально женаты.

Прекратите "пэйринговать" его с другими...людьми.

Есть такой малоизвестный факт, что я тоже, однажды была воином...

И у меня всё ещё есть меч.

Искренне, Миссис Клаус


	13. Джек, Письмо 3

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): **

Что же я сейчас скажу?

На дисклэймер погляжу

Напишу: ХС не мои

"DFW" тоже, а вот стихи

Стихи написаны-то мной

Пойду-ка я теперь домой

Буду тратить выходной...

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Я не тёлка.

Я абсолютно точно мужик.

И моё имя не Джейс или Джеки или Жаклин или что-бы-то-не-было.

Искренне, Джек Фрост МУЖСКОГО пола

* * *

**A/N:** Интересно, он проверял?:3


	14. Пиппа

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): ***ничего нового, посмотрите все предыдущие дисклэймеры*

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

За что на свете вы утверждаете, что я сестра Джека?

Я никоим образом не отношусь к Джеку Оверлэнду!

Я подруга Джэйми...помните, та рыжая девочка с белой шапкой и полосатым шарфом?

Искренне, Пиппа


	15. Мэри Сьюхи

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): **Я не имею ХС! Я не имею "Dear Fanfiction Writers"! Я не имею Ferrari! Я не имею своего бассейна! А почему? Потому-что я победитель по жизни :D

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Пожалуйста, хватит нас ненавидеть!

Всё что мы хотим, это идеальную жизнь и Джека (но больше Джека)!

Искренне, все Мэри Сью


	16. Джэйми, Письмо 2

**Дисклэймер (Disclaimer): **Я не имею ХС! Я не имею "Dear Fanfiction Writers"! Я не имею Ferrari! Я не имею своего бассейна! А почему? Потому-что я победитель по жизни :D

* * *

Дорогие Фик-Райтеры,

Эмм... Я не знаю о чём вы говорите!

Я не втюрился в Пиппу! Конечно нет!

Искренне, Джэйми

* * *

**[Сама DarkHorseBlueSky] Смотрите, он краснеет!**


End file.
